Another Story
by Carefree1
Summary: This is L/J Here you meet Arabella Figg and Cornelius Fudge's little sisters at Hogwarts! Lots of other familiar people or their parents. You figure out things like who really wrote Hogwarts A History and more! Please R/R!
1. Introduction to a Tale

A/N: Uh-oh! I erased Chap 1! Shoot! It's not on this computer…um well start form Chapter 2 and know this…The 'Escapaders' are Caroline Fudge (yes as in Cornelius Fudge) Annalise Figg (as in Arabella) and Lily Potter. The Marauders of course are the same. Sans Pettigrew who is gone tending to his sick parents…uh right that's it…anyway Remus likes Annalise And that's pretty much it I think! As soon as I get my old computer back from Asia (and b4 my brother who's computer it is now deletes everything I'll get it back up. Come back in a week or so and read the real thing! Sorry again…! -Elliri


	2. From Hatred, to kindrid spirits. (Good f...

A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone! I was moving back to the States. Thanks for checking back, and for the reviews J -Elliriana. Oh yeah…I changed my name from isa to my real name (Elliriana) + the potter (of course the surname's Potter, André. How could it be anything else? And you're right, I am obsessed!) Ah yes, I almost forgot to mention. The ending of chapter 1 was a preview of this chapter. But I changed it J lucky you! Happy reading! -Elliri.

Ever since their first year Lily and James had been enveloped in an ongoing quarrel. –the result?- their groups didn't mix. Lily and James especially were always trying to outdo each other in everything, including classes and in Caroline's case rule breaking. The truth was that the Marauders and Escapaders would have gotten along very well if not or Lily and James' rivalry. And it didn't help any that the only 5th year Gryffindors were either Marauders or Escapaders. But "There comes a time in life where all that's known to you will cease to exist. And when that change occurs you emerge ready for a new beginning."* 

*A/N: I know what you're thinking…_another_ author's note? Yes, and sorry. I just wanted to say that this chapter is mainly from James's pov. Ok? I'll switch in chapters so here's my apology now! Thanks for understanding, ~isa

"Hmm. I think that your partners for today will be different than usual class." Said Professor Verton with a attempted but nasty smile on his face. 

"Look the old sourpuss is getting annoyed with us!" whispered Remus to James. "Look he's put his old smile back in place." 

James glanced over at the girls and then turned back to face Lupin. "Well he should be. The girls and us must have been driving him crazy the last time."

"What happened the last time?" asked Remus curiously.

"What do you mean? Where were you the last time?" James asked

Remus looked at James meaningfully

"Oh, right." Said James. "I forgot, it was one of _those_ days.

"Yeah" said Lupin. "I had it real bad this time."

"Oh." Said James "I'm sorry"

"It's ok." Said Remus "There's nothing you can do…"

"All right, so that what you need to do now get to it." Professor Verton's voice cut through Remus ad James's conversation. 

Everyone jumped up hopefully, but Professor Verton's saying "Ah yes, I almost forgot about your partners!" ruined it all. 

"Why that good-for-nothing slime ball, he did that on purpose!" James heard Lily say.

As James gathered up his things to sit with Lily he sighed. How was he going to outdo Lily this time if he didn't even know the assignment? He looked over at the other pairs. Sirius was with Caroline, Lupin with Annalise, well that's one good thing, he thought to himself. 

As James looked over at the pairs of Slytherins he sighed. Professor Verton had seemed to put them all where they wanted to be. Verton's favorite students Severus Snape and Romulus Lupin were together. It had often crossed James' mind in wondering how Romulus and Remus could be identical twins in looks, but so different in manner. Everything about them was opposite, even their houses were opposing. As he drew his attention back to the Lily and the potion they were supposed to be making. Lily was still looking around when James tapped her.

"Lily, Lily! Come on we've got to start working!" he said 

"Uck, get your hands off me!" Lily said in disgust.

"Erm, sorry." Said James "But we've got to get working, now!"

"Ok, ok." Said Lily looking harrassed. "But first of all before we do that, I just wanted to say that I think since we have to work with each other right now, and as it looks like, for a long time. I think that we should put our differences aside. –For Potions anyway.- she told him.

"Um, ok. That sounds like a good idea." Said James caught by surprise.

"Good." Said Lily determinedly. And they started working. James grinding unicorn horn, and Lily carefully selecting some elegant strands of its hair.

During the next few weeks a gradual, but yet miraculous change occurred in the Gryffindor 5th Years. They actually started talking to each other. Not just in Potions but everywhere they saw each other. Finally after five years the Marauders and Escapaders were friends. Whoever said that Professor Verton was good for nothing?

The Halloween Dance was just two days away and James was faced with a serious problem. He had fallen for Lily. What was he supposed to do? He wondered. This was awful, his biggest rival he had to be kidding himself. But he knew he wasn't. Why else would he have turned down all of those girls who had asked him to go with them. He had even turned Biru Chang away and she had first caught his eye back in the Third Year. He looked over at Lily. She was talking to Sirius. Suddenly, out of the blue, she laughed. James felt a sudden surge of courage. He would go and ask her to the dance! She couldn't say no if they were going just as friends. Yes that was it. That was the way. Besides he knew she wasn't going with anyone yet as he had asked her about it in Charms which was last lesson. As Sirius left James stood up and went to talk to Lily. 

"Hey Lily." Said James trying to act casual.

"Oh hi." Replied Lily. She was bent over an enormous stack of papers writing diligently. He wanted to ask her about it but decided to wait until after he had asked her to the dance so they could continue the conversation normally. He smiled to himself.

"So, Lily. I don't have anyone to go to the dance with yet. Do you want to go with me? Just as friends…" James trailed off waiting for a reply. 

"Oh James I'm really sorry, but I just told Sirius I'd go with him." Lily said apologetically. 

"Er right. Well it's ok. I'll just ask Biru."

"Yeah" said Lily. You'll have more fun with her anyway. Dates are always more fun than just going with friends, though that's fun too." She added hastily. "You know though if you want to go just as friends with someone you might try Caroline. Then all six of us can go together."

"No you're right, dates are more fun. So tell me, how come you're going with Sirius as friends instead of Dan as a date?" James asked. Amos a popular "pretty boy" from Hufflepuff had asked her just the day before.

"Oh!" Lily blushed. "Um, didn't Sirius tell you?" Lily asked looking awkward. "I erm, am his date."

"Oh that's great!" said James feeling as though someone had trampled him. "But I thought you said that Amos was an ok guy, why'd you turn him down?"

"Well." Lily blushed again. "What's the obvious reason? I was waiting for someone to ask me…the person I wanted. Which was-."

"-Sirius." James finished off for her. "Ok just wondering."

"So James why did you turn Biru and all those other pretty girls down?" asked Lily mischievously. "Who were you waiting to ask?" realizing who he'd asked and what she'd said she quietly returned to scribbling on the half finished page in her hand. 

"So, what is that that you're writing anyway?" asked James partly trying to change the subject and partly out of curiosity. 

"Oh. It's a book. When I first came here I was a muggle of course and I found the lack in information about the castle absolutely appalling!" Lily said with conviction.

James snickered, t sounded just like Lily. 

"Well anyway in my first year I started writing down everything I could about the castle and it's history. Dumbledore has helped me with part of it. You know for a new Headmaster he knows the most amazing things about the castle!" she stopped for breath. "Anyway it's still not that long, only 930 rolls of parchment." 

James snorted.

"What! It's only about half done anyway. Well that's an estimate at least, there is so much about the castle that no one knows." She said with a dreamy expression on her face. 

"So what are you going to call it?" asked James curiously.

"I haven't decided yet" said Lily. "But I think I'm going to call it _'Hogwarts a History.'_

"It's a very fitting name." Said James approvingly.

And that was the end of their discussion.

That night when Lily was tucked up in her four-poster she sat thinking. "Did James Potter really want to ask me out? I know he said just as friends, but then why would he turn down Biru? He'd had his eye on her since forever. Lily remembered. He was the most popular bloke in school and quite a charmer. Most of the girls, who didn't have a half cell of sense, Lily thought were in love with him. It was quite flattering to be asked but she didn't think of him like that. She thought of him just as a really good friend. Her mind was spinning. Oh well she was going with Sirius now, that was all that mattered. Her mind filled with pleasant thoughts, Lily fell quickly asleep.

A/N: Sorry I wanted this to be more realistic as I don't think that they liked each other right away, but they've hated each other for 5 years and they have only 2 more after this one left so I guess they'd better start now. But don't worry Lily won't fall for him for a while yet and when they do they'll have their ups and downs, trust me. *evil grin* Well anyway I kinda got carried away with this story so I suppose that the other one won't be my main, instead they'll be equal. Ok? Well actually its my choice not yours so even if you don't like it too bad! :P Look out for Chapter 4 of Garcon d'un reve! Cya –Elliri.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Ok this goes for EVERY CHAPTER you hear me? Characters and ideas 

Are JKR's I've just twisted them! J 

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her?" James asked Sirius the next morning. 

"Why James? Do you have a crush on Lily or something?" asked Sirius slyly.

A little too slyly for James' taste…

"Wait a second. What did you do?!" asked James desperately. 

"Oh nothing, though my hand just _may _have slipped over your evening pumpkin juice, with a love potion in it of course to ensure your feelings for Lily." Sirius grinned broadly.

James was starting to get the picture.

"Ah I see. So this entire thing was about Allison?" asked James growing weary.

"Basically, yes." Said Sirius obviously content at James' discomfort.

Then James understood. In their Third Year, after a particularly grueling Quidditch match against Slytherin in which James had won 90 points for Gryffindor, Sirius' girlfriend Allison (much to James' dismay) had joined his crowd of flocking admirers. Sirius who was certain that James had done this on purpose swore to get him back.

"Well Sirius when you said in Third Year that you'd get me back I hadn't exactly thought that here and now would be what you had in mind. 

"Oh well your loss." Said Sirius sarcastically. "Really James I didn't want to turn nasty but that hurt me, you hurt me."

"I told you I didn't mean to! I didn't want her!" exclaimed James fervently. "And that's exactly what you're going to do to Lily! Hurt her. She was counting on it that you two were going as a couple!"

"Oh I know. Why would that change anything? I really do like her." Said Sirius honestly. "Besides your feelings will change around 9 am when the potion wears off."

"It's not that." James tried to explain. "It's that you used her. Boy is she going to be mad if she finds out."

"So don't tell her." Said Sirius. "It's as simple as that."

"But I have to don't you see? She's my friend and I have to tell her." James said.

"Don't James. I've gotten even now let's just drop it. I really do like her." He said again.

"Ok." And with a sigh James left for the common room walking right past Lily crouched in the corner her mouth open in dismay. 

Lily barged into the boys dormitory without even thinking. "Sirius Black." She said, "We're through! I don't care if your intentions were honorable, you still used me. You can find another date to the dance!" and with that she ran out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. 

She didn't hear the soft chuckling and the question that Sirius posed. "Are you sure it's not for another reason Ms. Evans?"

As Lily passed the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall she heard whistling and someone saying 'Go Biru!' "Oh well, James has just asked Biru." she thought. 

She knew what she would do. She would go to the library and work on 'Hogwarts A History' So she could avoid Sirius all day. It was doubtful that he would do any studying. So off went Lily. 

The day passed pretty peacefully and was uneventful except for all the giggling girls in the library who were searching for a book to help them with spells for helping them prepare for the next evening's dance. As it was Lily managed to get 17 rolls of parchment finished. More than she had done the past two months put together she thought to herself proudly.

Lily decided to skip dinner, she really didn't feel like talking to Sirius. She stopped in her tracks, the realization hitting her. She had liked Sirius and she was annoyed that he had used her like that but the real reason she had broke her date with him was that after James had asked her she realized she liked him. The only problem she thought mournfully was that he only liked her because a potion made him like her. 

Lily stopped in her tracks she could have sworn she heard a muffled laugh. Pausing to consider it she suddenly understood. It was the Marauder's work! James and maybe Sirius and Remus too were hiding under James' invisibility cloak. She smiled but then caught herself. She decided to sigh for effect. She walked further on down the hall then changed her mind and decided to go to Dumbledore's. The newly appointed Headmaster was very kind, and she knew he could turn invisible and see invisible things. So she turned to the stone gargoyle and said. "Candy corn" The gargoyle sprang to the side and Lily started up the staircase in a very rhythmic beat. She suddenly broke the pattern to listen. Good! They had been foolish enough to follow her. They didn't yet know the Headmaster's capabilities. Though they should, thought Lily he had been the Transfiguration teacher all until last year when the previous Headmaster has retired. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore saying,

"Ah, Ms. Evans, welcome yet again." 

He then turned his gaze towards Lily's right. 

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." He said acknowledging James and Sirius. He pretended not to notice their gasps of surprise. 

As they sheepishly uncloaked themselves they heard Lily say,

"Headmaster, what's a love potion worth punishment-wise?"

Dumbledore looked gravely at James and Sirius. "A love potion is a serious offense. Is it one that you two have committed?"

Dumbledore's piercing stare must have gotten to them, because Sirius said quickly

"No Headmaster, we were just trying to play a joke on Lily."

"All right then" said Dumbledore. "I think that this all is mended." He smiled the old twinkle back in his eye.

"No it's not! Said Lily and she ran down the stairs and out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Caroline and Annalise got ready for the dance the next day Lily sat on her bed glumly. 

"Please reconsider and come with us!" they begged her. 

At just that moment someone barged in the door. 

"No one's going." They announced. He Who Must Not Be Named has entered the castle!"


End file.
